


A History of Scars

by Prosodi



Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M, Scars, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prosodi/pseuds/Prosodi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men, a network of scars: it's all just history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A History of Scars

i.

Harry never made note of Chloe's scars - and she does have them, not that she thinks about them much. They just are: frank and without ceremony, a matter of fact . There's a thin dark nick on the inside of her thigh where she was grazed by a bullet (ruined a favorite pair of pants), a jagged scar on her side (memory of a job gone wrong in Rio when she was still young, stupid, not yet 'the best driver in the business': broken windshield, the car shredded open like an aluminum can). But then Harry didn't notice a lot of things, so the fact that he never remarked on the scars wasn't exactly out of place.

Harry kisses her on the mouth - sometimes too sharp and too eager, but sometimes achingly (dangerously) gentle.

 

ii.

And Nate-- Nates slides the pad of his thumb down the line of Chloe's hip which is peppered with dark spots (a bad fall onto gravel). Later he uses his mouth, hot on her skin, and runs his tongue over the same marks. Nathan Drake fixates easily. Chloe gets a fistful of his hair and pushes him to where his mouth can do better work.

 

iii.

She is laying on her stomach in bed. It's the middle of the day. She is fully clothed save for her boots and where Charlie's fingers are sliding the edge of her shirt up, his thumb along the line of her spine. In her hands is a chipped cup, the contents of which is still too hot to drink. She blows across the surface. Charlie's fingers stop just shy of her bra strap. After a moment he asks, "What's this from?" and Chloe frowns. She presses her lips against the edge of the cup as he traces the scar issue.

"You know, I haven't the slightest idea."

"Looks like the Nike logo."

"Wow, you're a real charmer all right--"

"Nike's the goddess of victory in Greek mythology. Rode around the battlefield in a chariot," he says. His voice is low, but the words are spoken in a way that's straightforward. He adds as an afterthought: "Printed on a lot of Greek coins."

She takes a sip of the tea. It's slightly too thick; Charlie brews it bitter, adds sugar and cream to compensate. His hand is very warm on her back. She can feel the calluses on his fingertips.

"Well," she says. "Suppose I can't argue with that."


End file.
